


Meet My Boyfriend!!!

by Oceanberre



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Height difference, M/M, Non-youtuber Dan, PJ is Dans brother, Possessive Phil, Shy Dan, short!dan, trash plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanberre/pseuds/Oceanberre
Summary: Wrote this while half alseep and I'm too lazy to edit it soooo it's lowkey trash but enjoy!!Contains: Fluff, Shy!Dan, Slightly Possessive!Phil, PJ is Dans brother, Short!Dan and Dan has some rough medical stuff going on but he's okay :)The plot is all over the place bro





	Meet My Boyfriend!!!

————————

"Hi guys! Today I have a very exciting video planned for you all and I know you're going to be happy because I've gotten... thousands of messages asking for this ever since that live show." I glance over at Dan who has used our significant height difference to his advantage by pulling the sleeves of my sweatshirt over his hands and I notice the semi-bright blush over his cheeks. 

————————

He was really hesitant about being in a video and me introducing him to my fans. After the stream where he accidentally talked not knowing I was live he got pretty upset. 

There was also a picture of him leaning against me at a festival that got leaked and despite it only being the back of us people still called it out.

It's not that he doesn't want to meet my fans but more so that he's painfully shy and has never been exposed to that before. 

————————

"This," I reach my hand out for Dan to grab and gently pull him next to me on the bed, "is my boyfriend, Dan." 

He smiles but I know he's nervous so I give a little pinch to his thigh in attempts to ease his anxiety. 

"You guys have seen the back of his head before and heard a tiny bit of his voice but now," I do dazzle hands towards him, "you get to properly see!" 

My younger boyfriend giggles, swatting my hands away and I take it as a win. 

"We have decided to do a Q&A to break the ice and ease your ever nosy brains so we asked you guys to tweet us your questions!" 

"SafiyaLester asks: What does Dans voice sound like?" I'm going to cut the next question with Dan reading it as the answer.

With a barely noticeable tremble Dan reads "How tall is Dan? That one picture made him look super short." He looks up at me as if to ask if I did it right receiving a peck on the lips as confirmation from me. 

"That's from Phil'sBlueberry by the way."

"Oh. Sorry... it's my first time doing this." His voice is soft and shy and adorable but even though I try to resist the urge I can't! 

"That's what she said." *Insert drum sounds*

Again he smacks my arm "Anywaysss... to answer your question," 

————————

We walk into the sofa area to film and we come up with a quick script. 

We start with Dan standing on the couch alone "Short? I am the opposite of short!" Then I back up the camera to expose the couch and walk behind him. 

"Righttttt." 

Back to the bed! 

————————

"He's 5'3 and I'm 6'2 in case anyone was wondering! Ameliasalesbian wants to how long we've been dating." 

"So you all may be shocked by how well I've managed to keep this private but we have been dating for almost a year and 3 months." 

"Here's one for you to answer, baby. AmazingSteves question for is about why we kept our relationship private." He leans against me like I'm somehow shielding him but speaks first nonetheless. 

"I'm really really shy in case you haven't noticed and I also just like to keep my life semi-private." He looks up asking for reassurance to keep going. I kiss his forehead and nod. 

"I had never been on social media that much before I met Phil so it kind of scares me? I know Phil loves you guys and that makes me want to meet you too but I was just nervous I think." 

"Yeah. Dan explained that perfectly but I do want to add that it wasn't all him. We had conversations about it and I thought that at least for awhile it would be best to be private and keep him just for myself," I smirk pulling him onto my lap and laughing at the squeak he releases. 

"The internet can be brutal and even though I know you guys are amazing," (winky face) "not everyone is. We just needed to be ready." 

"What is your ship name? That's from AmazingFandom." 

"1..2...3.... PHAN!" 

"Imawholemess24 tweeted: How old are you both? I'm a new subscriber :)"

"Welcome to my channel! If anyone else wants to be part of the fandom– ooo or it could be the phandom now!" I'll insert both words in editing to to show the spelling.

"If you want to you can subscribe down below." I smirk at Dan as he finishes for me. 

"Look at you promoting my channel." I tease before finally answering the original question, Dan is newly 19 and I am 23." 

"Here's one from FionaLester: Do you guys live together? If so do you sleep in the same bed? Cuddles??" 

To my surprise Bear starts answering before me, "We do live together but we have separate bedrooms." 

"That's true. We usually do sleep together in my bed because I love cuddling and Dans scared of the dark." 

"Am not!" 

"Don't lie to my fans, Babe." He pouts up at me. 

————————

"Okay were gonna answer two more random questions by scrolling blinding through the tag. Dan say stop whenever you want."

".... stop?" 

"MilkyPhil: Which one- oh no we can't answer that." *I show Dans face flushing as I show the screen then jump in editing to the next random question.*

"PeterNygard: How did you meet?" 

"Funny story actually. My brother is another YouTuber called KickThePJ so I met Phil when PJ and him filmed their first video together." 

"Yup! I'm going to link his channel below so you guys can go check him out." 

"And just to clarify, earlier I said I haven't been on social media and that's true. I had a lot of medical stuff happening as a child and teen plus I was the youngest so I was sheltered." 

"Loserrrrr! I'm just kidding I love you." He tilts his head up so I can kiss him but it's gets slightly heated so I'm going to have to cut that out. 

————————

"Last one is by KickThePJ while we're on the subject of him." Pj walks in for the very end since he's over to hangout with Dan while he's starting his new medicine. 

"Is Dan going to be in anymore videos?" 

"Well Peej you already know that answer so why don't you tell them." 

"Hmm, okay. He's going to be in a video of mine this Saturday but after that it will be at least a month before you see him again because of some medical treatments." We all smile and Dan leans against his brother now. 

"Nothing bad though! I'm okay!" 

Peej leaves the frame for a minute, "You're all welcome for me finally letting you meet this little baby right here. He already loves you guys as much as I do and I love him so hopefully you'll all love him!" 

"Bye guys!" 

————————

"That went well, Bear. I love you." He sighs. 

"Yeah... I'm still nervous about you posting it. I'm sure it will be fine though. I trust you.

"I promise it will." 

We break from a kiss to look at PJ who's holding the new meds for Dan, "Am I interrupting?" He teases and I roll my eyes in response. 

"Ready to take these, Dan? There're better than the other remember. Just gonna make you really tired and may cause slight nausea for the first week but Phil and I are gonna be here with you the entire time." 

He nods popping one into his mouth with ease and resting on my shoulder. 

————————

It's day 4 of Dan being on his new medicine and it's been rough. Yesterday was by far the worst though. He couldn't stop crying and he was just so tired that it broke my heart. Plus PJ had to go to a meeting and wasn't able to make it over until 8:30 so that made him upset too. 

"Hey, Baby. How are you holding up? 

"Better. Still kinda sick and tired. Did you post the video?" I smile and wrap my arm around his little waist as he climbs into my lap. 

"I did. Want me to read you some comments? They're precious." He nods still sorta out of it. 

"Someone said that you're adorable and that you remind them of a super fluffy kitten." He smiles and murmurs something about liking kittens.

"DansCurls said that you're her new favorite person." He smiles but I can tell he's in pain because of the way his left hand his gripping onto my arm. "She also wants you to feel better and says she also has some medical stuff and understands how awful it can be." 

I can tell he's crying but I honestly don't know if it's the medicine making his overly emotional or if it's because he feels so sick or if it's the comments as I continue to read them but he falls peacefully asleep with a smile as I do which is great compared to how restless he's been the last 4 days. 

————————

Another week passes and all the phans get a treat from Dan. He's feeling so much better and decides to join me for a live stream. 

If they weren't in love with him before the My definitely are now. 

————————

He's my baby and I'm his number one phan. 

————————

OceanBerre on Wattpad :)

Baiii


End file.
